


Fragile

by Desbrina



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbrina/pseuds/Desbrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to My Only Love. Find out what happened to Kathryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in 2004 on fanfiction.net

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one_   
_Drying in the colour of the evening sun_   
_Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away_   
_But something in our minds will always stay_

This area is dark. I'm sure I shouldn't have gone here. I saw something of  
interest and went into a building, separating from Chakotay. Not a good  
idea.

_Perhaps this final act was meant_   
_To clinch a lifetime's argument_   
_That nothing comes from violence_   
_and nothing ever could_   
_For all those born beneath an angry star_   
_Lest we forget how fragile we are_

I heard something behind me, like something had fallen over. I saw a shape, fear took hold of me, I wasn't alone. I had to get out. I try to shake the  
panic off. I call out for Chakotay, several times but I get no reply.  
There's no one here to help me.

_On and on the rain will fall_   
_Like tears from a star like tears from a star_   
_On and on the rain will say_   
_How fragile we are_   
_How fragile we are_

I have to act fast; I did act, but not fast enough. I felt something grab me from behind and put his hand over my mouth, pulling me to the floor. The  
next bit was horrifying. He raped me, tore at my trousers and top. I  
fought, getting his hand off my mouth, I screamed. This time I think  
Chakotay heard me.

_On and on the rain will fall_   
_Like tears from a star like tears from a star_   
_On and on the rain will say_   
_How fragile we are_

I hear Chakotay rush in; he's on his own. He sees what's going and stop the  
attacker and takes me back to Voyager and has the Doctor check me over.

_How fragile we are_


End file.
